dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Magical Mingle Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event - - Next Event The was the forty-ninth limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Magical MingleDragonTales1.png Magical MingleDragonTales2.png Story: 'Dragon Tales: Magical Mingle' *It's that time of year again and all throughout the Island, many dragons were stirring in excitement for Valentine's Day! Some dragons took to the air and others to the ground, looking for a special someone to be found. *Lurking in the bushes and avoiding the Topiary Dragons, the Hopeless Dragon felt particularly hopeless this year. He was shy and awkward and did not know how to talk to anybody, so Valentine's Day was always a time of year full of anxiety for him. *The Hopeless Dragon just wanted to get away from the world. He wanted to pull his hood over his eyes and forget about all of the excitement around him. However, this seemed impossible as even the bushes weren't safe as the Topiary Dragons were pruning them to be as fabulous as themselves. Would the Hopeless Dragon feel this way forever? Or would this be the year he learned a valuable lesson? Only time could tell. *Scurrying away from the Topiaries, the Hopeless dragon bumped into none other than a Mingle Dragon! A chatty, two headed dragon is exactly the sort of thing that the Hopeless Dragon was hoping to avoid, but even that seemed hopeless now. Looking at this trembling dragon, the Mingle Dragon asked him a simple question: "Why so serious? *Caught off guard, the Hopeless Dragon did not know how to answer such a bizarre question. "Why so serious?" he pondered. "I'm not serious, why would you think that?" he demanded from the Mingle Dragon. One of the Mingle Dragon's heads cocked in confusion while the other laughed up a storm *This is a time of year to be around others! exclaimed the first head. "You shouldn't by trying to avoid the dragons in your life!" added the second. They wanted to let the Hopeless Dragon know that not everything was hopeless for him yet, but how do you get across to a dragon who doesn't believe they are good enough for anyone? *Both heads of the Mingle Dragon nodded to each other and continued to follow the Hopeless Dragon. He asked them to leave nicely, but they persisted. It would seem he was stuck to mingle with this Mingle Dragon after all. But as they walked he learned more things about them. For example, one head loves licorice while the other head absolutely hates it. As such, any of the Mingle Dragon's friends must remember what kind of candy to give them, lest they cause a scene. It was a whole bunch of random minutiae like this that started a lasting friendship. *The two dragons chatted all day after that point, sharing their embarrassing secrets and hidden idiosyncrasies with each other. But where did they go? The Mingle Dragon had led the Hopeless Dragon to a great mingling party! Every dragon who was anyone was there and with a shocked expression the Hopeless Dragon asked "why would you bring me here? This event is only for the most important dragons" but the Mingle Dragon just gave two pleasant smiles. They responded in unison: "But my dear friend, you are important to me. You see, unlike anybody else, you are my newest friend, and anybody who is my friend comes to my parties". *And it was now that the Hopeless Dragon learned his lesson. You can never make friends by avoiding people, but sometimes it is worth waiting so long to meet the friends who truly matter to you. He met all kinds of dragons at this party, including the every beautiful Juliette Dragon who was in a crowd of her adoring friends. *And so ends the tale of the Hopeless Dragon who was not quite so hopeless as he was led to believe. Together, the Hopeless Dragon, Mingle Dragon, and Juliette Dragon flew off into the sunset as new best friends. Sometimes it just takes a little nudge for a dragon to meet the most important people in his life. Notes *The was available at level 17. *The began on February 8, 2019 and ended on February 19, 2019. * Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event